


as real as it gets

by warmesthue



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmesthue/pseuds/warmesthue
Summary: a series of snippets on jjp and jinyoung's acting career
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	as real as it gets

I. 

Jaebeom was being unreasonable. He wasn’t a child, Jinyoung thought, he shouldn’t pout like a baby not being given attention just because of the latest romantic scene Jinyoung was in that they watched together. He knew a lot of things about Jaebeom that so many others didn’t know, including their members, that sometimes he wanted to use it for blackmail. But at the end of the day, he realized he wanted to keep it to himself, a reminder that he was the only one who got to see all sides of Jaebeom, including the extra pouty and jealous one—because of Jinyoung having to act all lovey-dovey onscreen with someone who wasn’t Jaebeom. Keyword: act. 

“Can you stop pouting? The episode’s been over for an hour now.” Jinyoung sighed, as Jaebeom just snuggled even closer to him, on a couch that can actually fit around four people. 

“No.” Jaebeom said, still pouting.

“It’s just a scene, it’s scripted, I even practiced my lines with you..” Jinyoung said, feigning annoyance but unable to stifle a smile because of how ridiculously adorable Jaebeom looked.

“Still..” Jaebeom’s pout only getting… poutier. 

If Jinyoung had to admit, he’d say he enjoys having this Jaebeom beside him—bratty but adorable. It was Jaebeom who offered to watch his drama together once it aired, and Jinyoung was more than willing, not knowing that Jaebeom had an ulterior motive. And that was to make sure Jinyoung gives him the attention he needs as he watches him give somebody else his attention onscreen. Not that he was complaining. Jinyoung kind of felt good that after all these years of knowing Jaebeom, he always had the upper hand: he has Jaebeom whipped, without even trying too hard.

  
  


II. 

Jaebeom wanted to argue that he was as happy as Jinyoung everytime the latter got a role in anything, any kind of role. So when late last year Jinyoung was called up for another drama lead, he felt the proudest. And if only he could, Jinyoung knew he’d tell the world how proud he was but right now, the little things were enough, things like bringing Jinyoung dinner every time his drama aired and watching it together, and of course, bugging Jinyoung every time a romantic scene with his female lead came on. 

Jaebeom wasn’t insecure, he had Jinyoung’s tireless assurances to thank for that, hence then countless ‘I trust you Jinyoung-kun’s even before he started filming the drama, but with all things considered, he can’t help feel jealous that Jinyoung was able to act in love with someone with everyone as his audience. 

It was always fascinating for Jaebeom to watch Jinyoung take on any role and he always knew it was only natural for Jinyoung to take on many romantic scenes. Kiss scenes are inevitable especially now that Jinyoung’s latest role seem to have him move forward from being a high school student for he was now a college student so maybe the implied sex scenes that were usual in dramas were to pop up too. 

  
  


“So, for this drama, you’re gonna act in love again?” Jaebeom innocently asked, as he was browsing through the script for Jinyoung’s upcoming drama.

“Yeah, it’s not as if it’s the first time I’m gonna have a kiss scene, no need for you to worry.” 

They were still at the waiting room for a music show. It didn’t help that it was the music show where Jinyoung’s former co-actor was mc-ing which just made it easier for Jinyoung to tease Jaebeom. Jinyoung knew how possessive Jaebeom can get and he’s not a hypocrite to deny that he enjoys it.

“I was just asking.” Jaebeom whispered, careful not to let the other boys hear since he wasn’t in the mood for more than one person teasing him.

“I can practice lines with you, if you want, including the kiss scenes. Scenes. Plural. And there’s even more than that.” Jinyoung said with a wink, loudly, letting the others in on this conversation.

This earned them disgusted looks from the boys and Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile even more as Jaebeom turned as red as he possibly could.

“You guys are shameless.” Jackson said as he glared at them from across the room.

  
  


III.

Every time Jaebeom would come over, he’d always bask in the idea that he was watching a drama next to the lead actor himself. Jaebeom’s not gonna lie, he acts up a lot whenever Jinyoung leaves for filming, even if it’s just a couple of days or a whole week, he tends to lose the impulse control which in fact is characterized by Jinyoung himself. Jaebeom still cringes whenever he remembers that time he had to wear Jinyoung’s sweater a day after the HIP teasers came out, just to prove a point. Jinyoung never fails to remind him that especially because it caused a stir among their fans and since then, Jaebeom has promised to be a little more “subtler” whenever missing Jinyoung became unbearable.

“Beom-ah. I told you. The fans can get the wrong idea..” Jinyoung exasperatedly breathed through the phone. 

Jinyoung was still away filming and Jaebeom was busy with Jus2 promotions and all they had were these short phone calls to survive. It didn’t help that that they were still technically new to officially calling each other.. boyfriends. 

“What wrong idea? We are together right, right???” Jaebeom asked back, trying to sound as cute as possible over the phone.

“Look, we are, but… you know how it is. And you know how I miss you too.” Jinyoung whispered, Jaebeom thought he was probably still out with his co-actors.

“I know. I love you Jinyoungie.”

“I love you too Beom-ah.”

  
  


IV.

It was a given that Jaebeom would sleep over every time they’d watch the drama together. Although Jaebeom usually did come over, despite him always being thrown off by how messy Jinyoung can be, it was nice to have an excuse to have Jinyoung dote over him every time a romantic scene came on. He knew Jinyoung was only acting annoyed and that he enjoyed it too.

“Jinyoungie.. remember what Jackson asked you about acting?”

“Hmm?” 

They were in bed now, still cuddling, still so scared to even let an inch-wide gap exist between them. This was one other thing that no one could know, that Jaebeom, the broad man that he is, loves being the small spoon, and that whenever Jinyoung held him, he tried to make himself as small as possible, and Jinyoung loved everything about it.

“About how you can act like you’re in love when you’re really not.” Jaebeom whispered, his hand holding Jinyoung’s. It was as if they just wanted to hold onto every bit of each other.

“What about it?”

Jinyoung was now facing Jaebeom, a small smile tugging his lips

“The way young Jaehyun looks at young Jisoo.. it’s so.. real.”

“Are you jealous?”

“Not really, I’m just curious how you do it. I used to act and you know how I’m not really good at it.”

“It’s because the feelings are actually real idiot.” Jinyoung said, resting his face at the crook of Jaebeom’s neck.

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung could hear the alarm in Jaebeom’s voice. Jaebeom tried to pry himself away from Jinyoung as a way to confront him but he only held Jaebeom tighter.

“Well of course, the scenes aren’t anything but made up, based on the director’s and writer’s vision but it doesn’t mean the emotions has to be made up too.” Jinyoung was now smiling onto Jaebeom’s neck, wanting to stir some sort of reaction.

“What???”

“It’s because all I need to do is think about you. It is kinda weird that I picture your face on my co-actors’ but it makes it easier. It’s a trade secret. Don’t let anyone else know that.” Jinyoung said, facing Jaebeom again, only now seeing how Jaebeom looked like he’s about to cry.

“Are you going to cry?”

“No.” Jaebeom said as it was his turn to press his face onto Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung only pressed him closer to him, his fingers playing with Jaebeom’s hair. 

“So next time you wanna act jealous and pout because I’m pretending to be in love with someone who isn’t you, just remember that I actually try to pretend that it’s you. But if you actually look close enough, you’ll know that it’s still isn’t the same as the real thing. And you’d know that if you actually saw how I looked at you and—

Jinyoung was cut off with Jaebeom’s lips on his. He couldn’t help but smile against the kiss knowing that Jaebeom didn’t need a clever retort because he can be easily appeased, just with this. Just the two of them, no space in between, only whispered promises that only the two of them could know. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's messy but thank you for reading!


End file.
